mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Fussy
Mr. Fussy, also known as Mr. Pernickety/Persnickety is the twenty-first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Color': Dark Green/Light Green *'Shape': Oval *'Gender ': Male *'Hair': Green *'Family': Mr. Clumsy (cousin) and 8 siblings *'Rivals': Mr. Messy (one sided), Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Magic (sometimes), Mr. Noisy, Mr. Clumsy. *'Friends': Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Neat, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Happy, Mr. Messy (one-sided) *'Height': About 6 and a half feet tall *'Weight': Average *'Love': Little Miss Naughty *'Job': He is fussy and clean and doesn't like messy things *'Features': Toothbrush mustache, orange shoes (formerly red) (original version), handlebar mustache, glasses, black bowtie, and brown sneakers (2008 version) *'Nationality': German (UK) British (US) *'Voice Actors:' Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999), Joseph J. Terry (2008-present), Rob Rackstraw (UK 2008-present) Michel Elias (French version 2008-present) Charles Martinet (2008-) *'Catchphrases': Sweet Henrietta! and How revolting Story Mr. Fussy is a perfectionist. He wouldn't tolerate anything imperfect. Mr. Fussy keeps his hair combed, his moustache trimmed, his shoelaces tied and his house neat. One evening, he is working when his cousin (from Australia), Mr. Clumsy, comes to visit. He causes chaos and at the end of his stay, everything of the house is disastrous. However, things just get worse for Mr. Fussy when Mr. Bump visits. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In The Mr. Men Show, he retains his yellow nose and neatly combed hair (Though it has a darker color), but is renamed Mr. Persnickety in the US broadcast and Mr. Pernickety in the UK broadcast. He now has a black bow tie, reading glasses, brown shoes, a more neatly waxed mustache, a lime green colored body and a German accent in the UK version. He lives next door to Mr. Messy in a duplex-style house. He and Mr. Messy often are at odds. In Season 2, he retains his same looks, but is darker green and his name is changed back to Mr. Fussy. His hair is deceptively the same, but it's actually now black and stringy. He thinks Little Miss Magic's popping out of nowhere is rude. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Joseph J. Terry and Rob Rackstraw. In Physical, Mr. Persnickety was a judge in the Olympic-like sport and along with the other judges, failed everyone except Mr. Strong. He later participated in the relay race. Mr. Persnickety was the last runner on orange team, but despite his early start, Mr. Quiet overtook him. Luckily, the skunk that Mr. Quiet was carrying released its stink allowing Mr. Persnickety to win. Trivia Book Trivia *In some earlier prints of Mr. Fussy, his shoes are red instead of orange. *In Mr. Mischief's book, he was seen without half of his moustache (Mr. Mischief cut one half off). *His cousin is Mr. Clumsy. Mr. Men and Little Miss Trivia *In one episode of Mr. Men and Little Miss, Miss Chatterbox said that Mr. Rush is himself related to him (In Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy)). *In the US dub, his voice sounds similar to the Yes Guy from The Simpsons. **In addition, he has a Brooklyn accent in the US dub. The Mr. Men Show Trivia *He was previously called Mr. Persnickety/Mr. Pernickety in the first season of the show, but in the second season, they changed his name back. *In the original designs, when Mr. Fussy goes swimming, he wears a yellow-striped swimsuit. *Mr Fussy has a one sided conflict with Mr. Messy. *He has been seen without his glasses (Farm, Bath and Bubbles, Beach, Paint, Eyeglasses), bowtie (Airport (goof), Beach, Fair (goof), Wildlife), shoes (Dance, Beach, Shoes, Game Shows (goof), Sand and Surf), and moustache (Bugs, Dance Dance Dance). *Although reverting back to his original dark green color in the second season, he is seen light green in Cinema. **Also in Home Improvement when he and Mr. Messy used their paint wands on each other, one of the colors Mr. Messy changed him into is his light green color. *While one of his catchphrases is "Sweet Henrietta," it is changed to "Sweet Apple Strudel" in the UK version where he has a German accent. *He does care the most about Mr. Rude's rudeness, he even knows when he farts in Restaurants. He even calmed him out as the most ill-mannered dinner companion he ever known out loud, disturbing the customers. *The pose Mr. Fussy (Persnickety) makes in Car Wash appears again in Travel. *In his prototype design, Mr. Fussy (Persnickety) wore a brown vest. He is seen wearing it in the pinball game. *He had his shoes off in Mr. Stubborn's plot "The Dillydale Super Challenge" after getting hurt in Game Shows. *In Beach, Mr. Fussy (Persnickety's) feet are regular like the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, but in shoes they are pointed. *His mouth can only be seen when he screams. *In Beach, it revealed that Mr. Persnickety has many bow ties at his home. *He is one of the Mr Men and Little Miss that believed that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *Mr. Fussy (Persnickety)'s design is possibly based on the Pringles mascot. *He looks like a pickle and his face looks like Pringles logo, *He is a very popular character and most adults (parents) say that he is their favorite because they usually feel like they suffer the same things that he does like in episodes Movies, Cinemas, Sand & Surf, Car Wash, and Wildlife. *He once walks in his sleep to clean Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small's residence as seen in Sleep. *He got kicked out of the restaurant by Little Miss Helpful (Restaurants), the library by Mr. Noisy (Books), the cinema by Mr. Strong (Movies), he got kicked out again in the airport by Mr. Strong (Airports), the ballet show by bats (Dance Dance Dance). *He got kicked out by Mr. Strong twice and both those times were from Mr. Messy's Antics. *He was turned into a block of ice by Little Miss Magic and goes someone should take away that wand of yours, from the "Trains & Planes" episode. *He is also a conductor in Music and Sneezes and Hiccups. *He dosen't like holidays with someone with him in Travel. *He often gets kicked out or yelled at when he is losing his temper with another Mr. Man or Little Miss. (Mostly Mr. Messy, Mr. Rude and Little Miss Naughty) and accused for things that he hasn't done. *His mouth can be shown when his moustache lifts up. (Amusument Park, Fair, Birds, Inventions, Trains, Beach). *His piano concerts are always interuppted by both Mr. Rude and Little Miss Chatterbox. (Sleep, Telephones) *The reason why Mr. Fussy was used instead of Mr. Persnickety is because the word Persnickety is a long word for a name and rarely used, also the creators wanted his name to be the same in both US and UK versions, and even because the creators wanted to focus on the books names (though Mr. Nervous is still the same mainly because the show is made in America). *He has been seen with all characters (except Little Miss Curious who hasn't been seen with him so far (but she's been seen with him in books)) *He has a lot of mean things to say to Miss Naughty and Mr. Messy, but usually doesn't say them so he won't hurt their feelings. *He once made a pasta sculpture called Fussy a'la Pasta in Arts and Crafts. *His car has been destroyed in both seasons, in Season 1 it was crushed by Miss Whoops' steamroller in Car Wash, and in Season 2 it was crushed by a boulder and by a giant car engine in Driving. *His roof has been taken by Mr. Strong in both seasons (Rainy Day, Bad Weather). *Mr. Fussy (Persnickety) has a picture of a Little Miss in his house and it's his mother and Mr. Clumsy's aunt. *He is one of the three characters to wear glasses, the others being Mr. Nervous and Miss Whoops. *In the original series, he had a pet parrot called Mr. Parrot. *He is one of the three characters with a tie, the others are Mr. Nosey and Mr. Funny. *He is one of the characters to have a yellow nose, the others being Miss Scary, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Stubborn, Miss Curious and Miss Giggles. *His shoes are like the other Mr. Men and Little Misses in Sleep, when Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small were looking through their telescope. *His mustache is NOT fake (it just came off and onto Little Miss Sunshine's face in Dance, Dance, Dance as a sketch joke). *He said he wanted Mr Messy's house condemned in Pests. *According to director Mark Ristley, Mr. Fussy's voice was modeled after actor Gale Gordon. *He hates spinach. *In Library, he became scribble shaped like Mr. Messy. (At the very end) *In his book, he is referred to three times as "fussy old fusspot" This may suggest that he is an older man. *In Garages, he is really impressed with Mr. Messy's bike because it is immaculate for Mr. Messy and Mr. Fussy is as happy as ever to borrow it. *He lives next door to Mr. Messy. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. Gallery Mr. Fussy 1976.png|Cute design Mr. Fussy.jpg MrFussy.gif Mr_Fussy_1A.PNG Mr_Fussy_2A.PNG|Oh sweet Henrietta! Mr-Fussy-3A.PNG|Do not make Mr. Fussy angry! Mr-Fussy_4A.PNG|It's Mr. Fussy's inspection time! Artwork from the Mr. Men Show Fussys1.png Fussy with staff.jpg|Mr. Fussy holding a staff Fussys2.png|Artwork from Season 2 Fussys22.png fussys23.png|Mr. Fussy holding an umbrella Screenshots FussyMoustache.jpg|Him without his moustache. IMG 2122.png IMG_2130.png IMG_2131.png IMG 1887.png IMG_1886.png IMG_2017.png Pixar (114).png IMG 3640.png Pixar (118).png Mr. Fussy.png Screensnaps (2085).png Screensnaps (2086).png Screensnaps (2816).png vlcsnap-2018-04-21-20h56m11s159.png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-20h12m37s144.png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-19h50m25s120.png Mr_Fussy_riding_on_Bench_as_a_Rollercoaster.png|Mr. Fussy riding on the bench as a Rollercoaster. Screensnaps (3732).png Screensnaps (3705).png Screensnaps (3716).png Screensnaps (3728).png Screensnaps (3731).png Screensnaps (3742).png Screensnaps (3711).png Miscellaneous MrPernickety2008.gif|Render from the official website 20170515_060048.png|Fanart International publications & translations Mr. Fussy appears under the titles: *Monsieur Tatillon (French) *Unser Herr Ordentlich (German) *Mister Pingelig (Second German Release) *Meneer Precies (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Ιδιότροπου (Greek) *挑剔先生 (Taiwan) *꼼꼼씨 (Korean) *Мистер Чистюля (Russian) *こうるさくん (Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Clumsy (he appears in this book before his own) *Mr. Bump (mentioned only) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Mischief *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Yes *Little Miss Birthday *Mr. Funny Upsets Mr. Fussy *Mr. Fussy Takes a Well Earned Break (TV) *Little Miss Neat Sees Spots (TV) *Little Miss Tidy and the Winning Ticket (TV) *A Job For Little Miss Giggles (TV) (cameo) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV)(mentioned only) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious! (TV) (cameo, with no shoes) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint(TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *Mr. Clumsy, Head Butler (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Sea Town (TV)(with no shoes) *Mr. Lazy Takes an Afternoon Nap (TV)(cameo, with no shoes) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Green characters Category:Oval characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Facial Hair Category:Characters with shoes Category:1976 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:Characters with Hair Category:Main characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Category:Characters named after Adjectives